westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Disclosure
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. The Bartlet administration reels from press leaks that ex-Vice President Hoynes is preparing a tell-all book that will embarrass the President and Leo as the VP plans to make his own run for the White House. The news flash first stuns C.J. live on the air as she jousts with acerbic pundit Taylor Reid. Elsewhere, while Josh welcomes Washington's mayor to the White House to discuss school vouchers, Josh also faces a political firestorm when Ryan proposes closing a military base in a district belonging to a powerful Congressman. Toby parleys with trade union bosses who get hung up over import safeguards for brassieres. Summary Opening C.J. is talking on the phone with Toby from the set of the Taylor Reid show - getting information on issues that Reid may use on her. They go back and forth on topics, when Will comes into Toby's office. He pulls up a report on Toby's computer, with the headline, "Hoynes Tells All." Before Toby can warn her about the Hoynes book - C.J. hangs up. On the show, Taylor Reid comes after C.J. with one of the issues that Toby prepped her on, which she manages to deflect. He then comes after her about the Hoynes story, which takes her completely by surprise. Act I In the Communications bullpen, Toby is anxiously awaiting C.J.'s return. He has a meeting coming up with labor leaders - but excuses himself when he sees C.J. He asks C.J. how she's doing. C.J. yells for Carol to get a copy of the Sunday Times Magazine piece - but it's not available yet - and both Leo and the President are asking for a copy when it's available as well. C.J. calls Greg Brock, the author of the article, and leaves a message asking him to call her. Josh and Leo are talking - Josh doesn't want to have to go into the Base Closing Commission meeting, but Leo insists. Toby comes in and requests space for his labor meeting - but the Base Closing Commission is meeting in the Roosevelt Room and Will points out the Vice President is using the Mural Room to meet with environmental groups. Toby makes the observation that the Vice President appears to be starting his campaign for the presidency - Will points out that it appears that Hoynes is as well. Toby goes off to his meeting with the labor leaders, which has been moved to a basement room. The leaders are already displeased with Toby - but will continue to talk with him to try and get their objectives met. Josh is in his office with Donna and Ryan prepping for the Base Closing meeting. As he is about to enter the Roosevelt Room - Will stops him and asks if he knows what Hoynes is up to. Josh says no. Josh goes into the meeting and gets started. Toby's meeting with the labor leaders is continuing when Rena comes to tell him that Leo wants Toby in his office right away. He excuses himself (to the displeasure of the labor leaders). In Leo's office, C.J. is demanding details on the meeting where Hoynes met with Leo and the President. C.J. needs to talk to the President. She makes sure that Leo knows that she can get them all through this - but only if he and the President are truthful with her. Toby arrives and Leo tells him that Toby is going to need to talk to the DC Mayor - Congress passed a bill for the city, but also attached a school voucher program to it. Toby needs to talk to the Mayor to tell him the White House is going to veto the bill. Act II Toby's meeting with the Labor leaders continues and the discussion is currently focused on the manufacturing and importing of bras from China. Toby excuses himself again and goes to see Josh, and asks to borrow Ed and Larry. Toby also asks Josh about Hoynes. C.J. is in her office trying to capture the Hoynes story when Greg Brock comes to her office. He refuses to give her an advance copy of his piece, as he "never gives subjects of an article sneak peeks." Brock and C.J. continue to talk and as he gets up to leave - he drops something on the floor. He asks C.J. if she is sure he can't get an exclusive with the President - she looks down to the floor and sees a disk, labeled Hoynes. She makes some promises to Brock but pulls up short of an exclusive. Brock leaves, C.J. grabs the disk, and puts it in her computer. Act III C.J. comes out of her office with the disk and tells Carol to make copies for the President, Leo, Toby, and Josh. In the labor meeting, Toby is still being pressed on bra inequality, when Carol brings Toby a copy of the article. Josh is walking around the West Wing with the DC Mayor, when Carol brings him the article. Josh tells the Mayor that the President wants the Mayor to join him in a statement against the bill - but the Mayor wants the President to sign the bill - he wants the school voucher program. Ryan excuses himself from the Base Closing Commission meeting he has been left alone and goes to call a Congressman with a base that is being recommended for closing. Josh and Toby are reading the Hoynes article while C.J. is waiting to go into the Oval Office to talk with the President and Leo. Toby and Josh arrive shortly thereafter to find C.J. quizzing the President and Leo over the words they used with Hoynes. Finally, they all turn to Josh to find out what he thinks Hoynes is up to. C.J. tells the group that Brock told her that Hoynes is writing a book - so they all realize that Hoynes is planning to mount a presidential run. In Leo's office, the Senior Staff come up with a strategy on how to deal with Hoynes. They throw around a few ideas - but decide to send a warning shot - which C.J. will deliver to Hoynes personally. Act IV C.J. is getting ready to go into the briefing and Carol gives her a list of Hoynes' missteps along the way. Toby comes to give her some information on the bra issue that he has been dealing with. She manages to deftly respond to the question all the reporters want to ask about Hoynes. Josh is continuing to talk with the DC Mayor when he notices that Congressman Finn has come to the Base Closing Commission meeting being called by Ryan. Josh goes in to tell Finn that he has the full support of the President on the base in his district. Josh pulls Ryan out of the meeting and reams him out. Ryan tells Josh to make it look good - this is exactly what Ryan planned. They'll save the base and the White House will look good to Congressman Finn. In the Oval Office, the President meets with the DC Mayor. The Mayor tells the President that he has made up his mind - he wants to try the voucher program, despite it being against basic democratic ideals. The President calls Charlie into the Oval Office, and asks him what he thinks about a voucher program. Charlie tells the President he wishes there had been a program when he was in high school. The President turns to the Mayor and tells him that he will approve the program but will need his help with the party. C.J. is clearing off her desk, preparing to leave the office. Toby comes by to see if she needs anything or if he wants her to drive her over to where she's going. She says no. C.J. arrives at John Hoynes' office and gives him the list they have prepared to fight back with any stories that Hoynes puts out there. She also asks if she is going to be in the book - he tells her that yes, she will be in it. She warns him that if and when the stories come out about other women - she will be right there standing up for them - telling the truth. She comes back to the White House - Toby finds her and asks if she is OK. She tells him about the night she spent with Hoynes and how much she regrets it. He tells her that he doesn't need an explanation. She is very upset. Toby leaves and she sits down at her desk and calls Ben and asks him to just talk to her about anything other than her job. Trivia / Goofs *This episode finally reveals the source of the enmity between C.J. Cregg and John Hoynes - the fact that he seduced her into a one-night stand, which she greatly regrets. *The Defense Base Closure and Realignment Commission was established by Congress in 2005 and submitted its final report to the President in September 2005. Quotes : Toby Ziegler: No. Leo McGarry just ordered me into his office. And as much as I want to try to save your jobs, I have to try to save mine first, if I'm going to be any use to you at all. So... I'll be back, you know... soon. :C.J. Cregg: Because when everyone in the Briefing Room has that Hoynes article, I'm going to be getting bombarded about what Hoynes says you and the President said. And I've got to be sure, word-for-word sure, about what all three of you said and what you didn't say. I can control this story, Leo. I can get us through this, but only if you tell me everything I need to know. :Leo McGarry: You got it. :C.J. Cregg: I should only talk to the press about this once. I don't want to have to go back out there a second saying, "Oh, yeah, Hoynes was right," about this bit and that bit that you guys forgot to tell me. :stands up :Leo McGarry: I understand. :C.J. Cregg: We've got to get our story straight on this today, so... :walks out :Leo McGarry: She okay? :Toby Ziegler: Well, you know, she got blind-sided by this Hoynes thing on live TV. :Leo McGarry: And that got to her? :Toby Ziegler: Yeah, it did. :Toby Ziegler: I need Ed and Larry for a thing about bras. :Josh Lyman: You sure they're the guys for that? :Toby Ziegler: Chinese bras. :Josh Lyman: Oh, well, they're the experts. :C.J. Cregg: When you run for President, the press is going to find some of those women. And if you try to attack them, if you get your opposition research team working on them, if you try to destroy them, if you try to say they're all bimbos and liars, then I'll be standing right there with them and I'll be ready to take anything you or your people throw at me, anything. So don't make me tell the truth about you because it will be the whole truth. Cast Starring *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Joshua Malina as Will Bailey *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Jesse Bradford as Ryan Pierce *Jay Mohr as Taylor Reid *and Tim Matheson as John Hoynes Guest Starring *Melissa Marsala as Marina *James Pickens Jr. as Washington D.C. Mayor *Sam Robards as Greg Brock *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Michael Mantell as Shelly Lukens *Ron Dean as Tom Broderick *Kenneth Kimmins as General Stanley Co-Starring *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Peter James Smith as Ed *William Duffy as Larry *Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell *Frank Ashmore as Congressman Chris Finn *Mandy Freund as Claire Huddle *Roger Hampton as Floor Manager References "The West Wing" Full Disclosure (2004) Category:Episodes Category:Season 5